conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
9th Arrondisemente of Rossterre
This page is about the Municipal Arrondisemente of Rossterre. For the Suburb of Rossterre with the same name, see Les Spires. The Ninth Arrondisemente of Rossterrre '(Helvoran: ''l'Arrondisemente Nouner de Roixterre), also known as '''Les Spires, is one of the 26 Municipal Arrondisementes of the Capital City of the Kingdom of Helvore - Rossterre. Located north of the city's DCÉ, the area became known as Les Spires ''(lit. ''The Spires) due to its large concentration of cathedrals, churches, and towers. Additionally, Les Spires is the home of the northernmost part of Rossterre's China Town, and a number of other famous buildings, including the Roman ruin ''Le Ampéthéatre'', Les Halles, the Place des Auteurs, the Place Dmitriov, and the Palais des Cardinales. The 9th Arrondisemente is located north of St. Crimse and Seterre, east of Renne, and south of Vendeume and St. Richarde de Tosque. As a Municipal Arrondisemente, it is divided up into three major suburbs - Les Spires in the west, Ampéthéatre in the centre, and Soude Essine in the east. The 9th Arrondisemente has a long history of education and multi-culturalism, and even today is home to some of the best schools and universities in Rossterre, including the University of St. Martin (USM), the Collége des Aegelle, and Les Halles. Today, Les Spires is the third most expensive Arrondisemente in the city of Rossterre (behind Bellétraite and St. Crimse), and maintains a good reputation as one of the most livable areas of Tosque History The Ninth Arrondisemente has its roots in the Abbey de St. Martin, built during the early 11th century as a Catholic monastery. The area immediately surrounding it quickly became well known as a region of religious institution, learning, and education. Rossterre's second oldest University, the University of St. Martin, was built in the early 13th century, and led to many of Helvore's medieval thinkers, philosophers, and artists to reside in the area. The district's relatively central location, history of education, and natural beauty (being on a hill overlooking the Bay of St. Crimse) brought wealth to the area during the era of the First Helvoran Empire. It was during this time that Les Spires first became part of the proper city of Rossterre, and its population flourished. During the Helvoran Revolution and Civil War, it came under attack as a Royalist stronghold. Many of its churches and cathedrals were largely destroyed, resulting in the large number of iconic damaged towers in the area which can still be seen to this today. in Les Spires, one of Rossterre's newest dining areas.]] Throughout the late Modern period, Les Spires flourished as an area of academic learning. The great Helvoran author Alexandre Dmitriov made his home here in the 19th century, and his house is still there today, now a museum dedicated to Helvoran literature. During the early 20th century, the China Town district sprung up in the region's south, bringing exotic cuisine and cultural diversity to the area. Today, Les Spires remains a strong cultural area. It's large multi-cultural student population have brought different cuisines and cultures to the region, which is experiencing a rebirth as one of Rossterre's premier dining districts outside of the DCÉ. Cityscape The 9th Arrondisemente is divided up into three major suburbs - Les Spires (postcode 000-009) in the west, where the Arrondisemente's Civil Centre, main restaurants, and landmarks are located; Ampéthéatre (postcode 000-109) in the centre, which is the location of many of the districts universities, schools, and churches; and Soude Essine (postcode 000-209) in the east, which is primarily a residential district. Places of Interest The following is a list of places of interest in the 9th Arrondisement, organised by their respective suburb. Les Spires: * Arrondisemente Chinoise (Partially) * Collége des Aegelles * Cathédrale de Mont St. Martin * Cathédrale de St. Atticus * Gardenes de Philosophie (Partially) * Gardenes de Toures * La Deume * Les Halles * Palais des Auteures * Palais des Cardinales * Ruins of La Magdélaine * Toure de Asencion * Toure de la Roix * Toure de St. Jacobe Ampéthéatre: * La Ampéthéatre * St. Martin University * Montserrat University * Dmitriov Museum of Helvoran Literature * Rue Aristotle * Les Éxibitiones * Gardines des Universitaites * Hotel de Mycrofte * Chapelle St. Équis Soude Essine: * Place de Essine * Toure Arcturus * Chapelle St. Anthonie * Parque St. Jacobe Colleges and Universities The following is a list of the main universities, colleges, and other schools within the 9th Arrondisemente. Of these schools, several, including St. Martin University, are ranked among some of the oldest and most prestigious within the Kingdom of Helvore. * St. Martin University (Ampéthéatre Campus) ** Located in central Ampéthéatre, the Universitaite St. Martin is the second oldest university in Rossterre, being established in the early 13th century. The campus in the 9th Arrondisemente is the principle campus of the university, with its other campuses being in Esterecharde, Syon, and Baroque. * , one of the campuses of the University of Rossterre, and home to its faculties of Arts and Law.]]Montserrat University (Ampéthéatre Campus) ** The Ampéthéatre Campus of Montserrat University, hosting its faculty of Medicine. Montserrat's campus in the 9th Arrondisemente is a premier medical research facility in Rossterre. *Les Halles (part of the University of Rossterre). ** One of the oldest buildings in the 9th Arrondisemente, Les Halles is currently part of the University of Rossterre and serves as a base for its Law and Arts Faculty. * Collége des Aegelles ** A medical and pharmaceutical school in south-western Les Spires, the Collége des Aegelles served as a military school for some years before becoming what it is today. The Collége is also a major research site in the fields of medicine and chemistry. * Panthéon University (Main Campus) ** The newest university in Les Spires, located in north-western Soude Essine. Main Streets and Squares Below you will find a list of the main streets, roads, and squares within the 9th Arrondisemente. Those which are in bold are major thoroughfares within the city itself. Boulevards, Avenues, and Highways: * Vertrailles Metrépolitaine (M 103): ' ** A major highway which leads from Vertrailles to the DCÉ, and passes through Soude Essine * [[Boulevarde St. Martin|'Boulevarde St. Martin]] ** The former road which led from Rossterre to the Abbey de St. Martin (hence its name). What is now Les Halles stands over the Abbey's ruins. * [[Avenue Thomas II|'Avenue Thomas II']] ** The main road which divides the suburbs of Les Spires and Ampéthéatre. The Avenue Thomas II is lined with large trees, and is one of the busiest streets within the 9th Arrondisemente. * , one of the busiest roads in the 9th Arrondisemente.]][[Boulevarde de le Ampéthéatre|'Boulevarde de le Ampéthéatre']] ** A wide, tree-lined boulevarde which ends at the Place Ampéthéatre, wherein le Ampéthéatre is located. * [[Avenue des Caeseres|'Avenue des Caeseres']] ** An avenue travelling east from the Place Ampéthéatre which is concludes at the Place des Caeseres in Ancie. * [[Boulevarde des 17. Julie|'Boulevarde des 17. Julie']] ** A major road heading from the Place Ampéthéatre towards the central economic district of Envalides, named after the date of the Unification of the Kingdom of Helvore, Places and Squares from the Place des Cardinales, at the intersection of the Rue Abbey de St. Martin and Rue des Spires.]] * Place St. Martin ** The intersection of the Boulevarde St. Martin and the Avenue Thomas II, at which is located Les Halles, the Les Spires Railway Station, as well as the main cultural and business centre of the suburb of Les Spires. * Place des Cardinales ** Located west of the Place St. Martin at the intersection of the Rue Abbey de St. Martin and the Rue des Spires, the Place des Cardinales is home to the Palais des Cardinales and the impressive Cathedrale de St. Atticus. * Place des Philosophie ** A large, tree-lined square in the centre of Ampéthéatre which lies just outside of the Universitaite St. Martin. In recent years, the Place des Philosophies has become a prominent site for demonstrations and political activism. * and towards the Boulevarde St. Romaine.]]Place Ampéthéatre ** The main civic centre of the suburb of Ampéthéatre, where Le Ampéthéatre itself is located, as well as the Le Ampéthéatre Railway Station. * Place Dmitriov ** Formally known as the Place des Toures, the Place Dmitriov is located in the north of the 9th Arrondisemente, and is home to the house of the legendary Helvoran author Alexandre Dmitriov (hence its name). * in the Chinatown of the 9th Arrondisemente.]]Place de Faubourg St. Martin ** A large market square located in the south of Les Spires on the Rue des Spires, in the centre of Chinatown. * Place des Auteures ** Just north of the Place Dmitriov and south of the Place des Auteures Railway Station, the Place des Auteures is home to a number of pleasant cafés, as well as the Dmitriov Library of Helvoran Literature. * Place Jules II ** The main square in the University district of southern Ampéthéatre, located close to the Collége des Aegelle. Public Transport ''Metro ''Stations The 9th Arrondisemente lies along the North Line of the Rossterre Metro, and five stations are within the district limits. These are as follows: * Les Spires, an interchange station between the North Line and the Bourdeux-Noir Velliers Line. Located on the Boulevarde St. Martin in the central district of the suburb of Les Spires. * Les Halles, located just east of Les Halles in the Place des Philosophie. * Ponte Aegelle, located on the Boulevarde de 17. Julie, further east of Les Halles and in the suburb of Ampéthéatre. * Le Ampéthéatre, an interchange station between the Monte Tosque and the Vendeume-Monte Vertrailles Line. Located just outside Le Ampéthéatre, in the civic centre of Ampéthéatre. * Essine, a station east of Le Ampéthéatre, on the Avenue Richarde V, in the northern civic district of Soude Essine in the east of the 9th Arrondisemente. Bus Lines: leaving Vertrailles to travel to Le Ampéthéatre in the 9th Arrondisemente.|link=http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bus_Route_Les_Spires.jpg]]Several major bus lines travel through the 9th Arrondisemente. These are as follows: * Bus Route 342 - DCÉ - Monte St. Elgande * Bus Route 412 - DCÉ - Les Spires * Bus Route 414 - Universitaite de Roixterre - Universitaite St. Martin * Bus Route 493 - Le Ampéthéatre - Vertrailles * Bus Route 543 - Le Ampéthéatre - Envalides * Bus Route 609 - DCÉ - St. Petersbourg * Bus Route 631 - Arce d'Or - Noir Velliers * Bus Route 695 - Bourdeux - Aivilades * Bus Route 742 - Universitaite St. Martin - Les Portes * Bus Route 819 - Chateux Berge - Noir Vendeume * Bus Route 918 - Le Zoo - Monte Tosque Demographics and Culture Main Article: Demographics of Rossterre The significant number of universities and schools within Les Spires has attracted a large student demographic to the 9th Arrondisemente. As such, southern Les Spires and Ampéthéatre (particularly the central shopping and restaurant district around Rue Aristotle and the Place de Philosophie) has been extensively developed into one of Rossterre's premier cuisine and nightclub districts. The 9th Arrondisemente is also the second most ethnically diverse arrondisemente in Rossterre, mostly due to a large international student population. Of these, Australians and East Asians form the largest international demographic (64%), followed by other Europeans (28%) and South Americans (6%). Foreign immigration has also led to an influx of restaurants of international cuisine, something which Les Spires has now become renowned for within Rossterre. See Also Category:Javants Category:Settlements of Helvore Category:Settlements Category:Arrondisementes of Rossterre Category:Helvore Category:Rossterre Category:Finished Helvore Articles